


Bet

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Kissing, Library Sex, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, dramione - Freeform, dramione drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: In the library?I wouldn’t bet on it..Unless they made a bet on it
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Models](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081977) by [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien). 



Draco turned back to his table, where Theo and Blaise were covering their mouths to muffle the chuckling and egging him on to keep going. Draco huffed and turned around again to face forward, to face Granger’s table. As he approached she looked up from her books with a quizzical expression. Confusion no doubt.

Draco took the seat opposite her, his back to his friends, “Granger, how would you like to split 200 galleons and a Nimbus 2002 with me?”

She smiled and shook her head, “I’m not much for flying, but what’s the catch?”

Draco tipped his head back, “My charming friends have a bet that I can’t get in your knickers tonight.”

Hermione’s face flushed slightly, “You mean..they don’t know?”

Draco shrugged, “I didn’t exactly think you’d want to publicize it.”

Hermione glanced over Draco’s shoulder at Theo and Blaise, but Draco wouldn’t turn around again.

“Do you have to wait until tonight?”

Draco stuttered.

“To win the bet I mean, do you have to wait til tonight? We could...” she trailed off while her eyes wandered around the library. They gleamed when they stopped, “No one would go in the herbology section..unless you told them to.”

“Merlin, Granger! I think I’m in love!”

Hermione laughed, “I’m only doing this for that Nimbus obviously!” She winked and stood, “Go tell them you won and meet me in the back.”

And so he did. They didn’t believe him of course. He didn’t even care though. Hermione had never been so open with their relationship before. They were always sneaking around in the dead of night, but library sex? Draco snorted to himself, it must be a fantasy of hers.

Draco did as he was told and went to the herbology section. Hermione was reading while she waited for him. Swot! He swiftly pulled the book from her grasp and spanked her ass with it.

Draco was smirking but Hermione’s face was full of concern. She shook her head and took the book from him to replace it on the shelf. He rolled his eyes. Such a swot.

He pulled her back flush against him and pulled her wild hair to one side so he could grind against her ass and nibble on her neck at the same time. She let out a contented “mmm” noise and arched her back against his body.

Draco snaked a hand around her waist and under her skirt. He rubbed her clit in slow circles over her knickers.

Hermione groaned softly, low in her throat, and whispered, “Malfoy you’re such a tease!”

He chuckled in her ear and nipped the lobe. He started to pull down his pants and they hung around his thighs as he continued his teasing grinding against her bum.

Hermione was about to pull her knickers down when Blaise and Theo announced their presence by dropping a book. The loud thud made Pince shush them from across the library. Draco and Hermione both froze, their faces reddening.

Blaise smirked, “We were looking for a book on gillyweed.”

Draco smirked back at Blaise and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “Stop me if you decide you want privacy.” Her hair tickled his face when she nodded.

Draco stopped teasing and slid his hand in Hermione’s knickers. She gasped and grabbed his thigh as he circled her clit.

Blaise and Theo both looked embarrassed but didn’t look away.

“We-“ a little intake of breathe “We-“ Draco adjusted the pace and Hermione squeaked “We-“ Draco removed his hand and licked his fingers, she openly moaned. “We haven’t seen it! Please go look somewhere else!” She snapped.

Blaise and Theo shuffled away awkwardly. Draco spun Hermione around and kissed her passionately. “I’d say you won your bet,” she giggled.

“You are so bloody fantastic!” He kissed her again and pushed her against the shelf. He pulled his boxers down and positioned himself to tease her with his cock. Her damp knickers blocking him from thrusting into her.

She groaned when she couldn’t wait any more and pulled her knickers to the side. He growled and bit her neck hard enough to leave a bruise as he thrust into her. She gasped and held onto him.

“I bet I can make you scream!” Draco growled in her ear.

Hermione laughed and kissed him gently. She whispered back, “please don’t, we’re in a library.”


End file.
